


mountain falls for the sea

by legalmurder



Series: drabbles for oner, the boy group which is basically a double date [1]
Category: ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a tiny hint of smut, appreciate the nation's couple y'all, buyue, im calling yueyue minghui in this, it appalls me that theres virtually no buyue fanfic, just two boys in love, soft boys yueyue and bufan, unnecessarily dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalmurder/pseuds/legalmurder
Summary: bu fan is in love with yue minghui, and everything else associated with him.





	mountain falls for the sea

Bu Fan used to trace endless patterns into the curve of Minghui’s bare back. Minghui used to say it calmed him down and lulled him back to sleep. Burying his face into Minghui’s neck, he smelled like sweat and Bu Fan’s body wash. It always made him smile. This was how he had wanted to wake up every single morning.

There in their apartment it was too hot to sleep with their shirts on, not that either one of them minded. Bu Fan used to love Sundays especially, this was what he looked forward to all week. It was like a ritual, him waking up first and breathing Minghui in. Breathing in the memory of the previous night and how majestic he had looked in the dimly lit room. He had always looked the best with no clothes on, Minghui would often say in jest. Secretly, Bu Fan agreed. This was how he loved Minghui, naked and seemingly vulnerable as he straddled him with his knees and kissed the worries of the whole week away, the stress of that upcoming work project, the stress of the employee who won’t stop looking at him funny, the stress of saving up funds for a bigger apartment. Why did he look vulnerable, when he literally had Bu Fan in his grasp, wrapped around his little finger? Why did he look so vulnerable when he looked at Bu Fan like there was no tomorrow, when he touched him like he was a starved man and Bu Fan was his oasis?

Bu Fan must have looked just the same, as Minghui breathed into his bare shoulder words of love, adoration and worship. Bu Fan had held his hand then, for he looked a bit wild as he waited for Bu Fan to continue. _You saved me_ , Bu Fan wanted to say right then. _You saved me, for I was nothing before I met you. There was no purpose to my being; I lived each day for the sake of it- I had thought I would grow old with a woman and children who would make my mother happy, an apartment and a safe 9-to-5 job and I would grow to love my life then, perhaps. You taught me that there was so much more I could feel._

He didn’t say all this then. Not verbally, at the very least. He said it in how he drew Minghui in tighter, kissed him again with their teeth clashing but he didn’t care, _he didn’t care_ , he just wanted him _closer_ \- he said it in how his fingernails clawed his back as if wanting to hold on to something, anything- he said it in his rough whimpering as he thrusted into Minghui while he ran his fingers through Bu Fan’s hair almost gently. He hoped he heard it then.

And he hoped he heard it behind his I got promoted, baby and his daily phone calls to Minghui’s work place while he was working, chastising him for not taking care of himself when he was too immersed in his projects, to his I’ll wait for you at home, and his all-nighters when Minghui was too anxious to sleep because of a big event at work the next day.

 _Hey,_ Minghui had said on one such night while they were both up at 4am watching a movie they had already seen a couple of times already. _Thank you for… thank you for loving me._ Minghui had said, almost in a whisper, unmoving from his spot next to Bu Fan, as he rested his head on his shoulder. Bu Fan had kissed the top of his head then and closed his eyes. _Anything. Till the day I die._

That’s how they always were, the both of them. Unnecessarily dramatic- perfect for each other, if you had asked Bu Fan. Minghui had sat up then and looked at him with a half-smile playing around his chapped lips. Bu Fan remembered wanting to kiss him then, and he did before Minghui could get a single word out.

_What if you stop loving me before that?_

Bu Fan’s first reaction had been to say no to that. Abhorrently shake his head and refuse to even think about the possibility. But he could see how serious the other was, so he had decided to humour him anyway.

_Even though that’s never going to happen, but then too. I would give anything- do anything for you._

He hoped he had heard it then, just how important he had become to Bu Fan. In the short span of a mere six months together, he had become necessary to him. This routine, he had come to love it as much as he loved Minghui. And he would do it again, the phone calls, the pulling all-nighters, the holding hands under tables, the petty arguments over doing laundry, every single thing. He would do it again as long as he got to tell Minghui over and over how he saved him from being someone he wasn’t- from living a life that didn’t belong to him in the first place.

_Mhhm. Me too._

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from a song, it's called mountain falls for the sea - findlay brown. it's a beautiful song, really. buyue makes me really happy heh expect more self-indulgent drabbles like this in the future  
> GOD THEYRE DEBUTING IN AUGUST IM SO FUCKING HAPPY


End file.
